clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Achievements provide loot and passive buffs upon completion. They cover every aspect of gameplay, from the comical to the heroic. Completing achievements gives a 0.1% increase in one aspect of the game, typically associated with the achievement in question. For example, players might a receive a 0.1% summoning cost reduction after summoning a number of streamers. Also, completing an achievement rewards the player with a chest that contains valuable loot. Unlocking and Upgrading The Achievements Page On the main page, there is a trophy that represents the achievements. Tapping that trophy redirects to the list of all achievements. Every achievement appears with its name above itself, which serves as a small description of the task at hand. Each achievement also has a progress bar and a chest enclosed in chains. The chest releases itself from the chains and is ready to be claimed after a player completes an achievement. Types of Achievements Achievements cover every aspect of the game. Anything from collecting streamers to constructing buildings to winning tower battles. All achievements are progressive. For example, one achievement requires players to collect 100 streamers, and once completed, players must collect another 100, and so on. All achievements relate to this very concept of doing something multiple times, whether its 100 kappa summons or 33 daily quests. It is for this reason that the game is almost impossible to complete. Passive Buffs Passive buffs are rewards that provide a 0.1% increase in a particular area of the game, typically related to the achievement in question. There is a multitude of buffs such as hero improvements, summoning odds, upgrade chances and so forth. However, 0.1% might seem insignificant, but players can stack these buffs to earn a substantial percentage increase in one aspect of the game. This improves the player’s prospects of dominating the game. Account Power Levels The Achievements building also tracks account power and gives buffs when players reach new account power levels. With each account power level, players are given a 0.1% buff multiplier increase to all their achievement buffs, as well as a free legendary pet. Players can obtain this legendary pet by tapping on the pet button to the right of the achievement. Chests Completing an achievement rewards the player with a chest. It contains a range of items that can be amplified by chance in multiple ways. Like many other features, the chest has a chance to trigger a multiplier and a legendary loot table. * ''Multiplier: Every chest opening has a chance to trigger a multiplier, which ranges from a 2x to 100x increase of the value and the amount of loot earned. Inside the Avatar players can see the probability of triggering specific multipliers.'' * Legendary loot: '''Every chest opening has a chance to trigger the legendary loot table that provides better loot. '''However, these loot amplifiers are not available right away. Players unlock them gradually by upgrading the achievement building through the garrison. Chest Levels Each achievement has a chance to give you a different level chest by default, where the more hard to reach achievements grant higher level chests, and vice versa. The higher level a chest is, the better loot it contains. Chest levels can be upgraded when being opened by triggering multipliers.